1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to a communication device, and more particularly, to a communication device with a reconfigurable low-profile antenna element.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile communication devices have been rapidly developed in recent years. In order to provide multiple functions to consumers, a mobile communication device not only is demanded to meet the slim-type design, but also is disposed many components for implementing the related functions to fulfil the consumers' requirement. Therefore, how to utilize limited space to design a multi-function antenna element used for a mobile communication service in nowadays and improve the antenna element to achieve the performance required for practical use has become a major issue.